


Переменная

by Ragni_Alkari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragni_Alkari/pseuds/Ragni_Alkari
Summary: Мир - уравнение. У Ванды так себе с математикой.





	

— Мама, ты знаешь — из кубиков можно сложить слова!  
— Как в сказке, где у мальчика не получалось!  
— А почему он не мог?  
— Это же просто, видишь?

Ванда предпочитает ни не оставлять детей без присмотра, но с Пьетро — можно. В залитой утренним солнцем просторной детской яркие кубики ровно выстраиваются в слова, счётные палочки шустро и весело собираются в пёстрые стайки. Всё правильно. Мальчикам нужны не только сказки. Не в этом мире.

Мир — уравнение. Очень большое, занудное и, в общем-то, нерешаемое. Может быть, оттого, что у Ванды всегда было так себе с математикой. Может быть, оттого, что она, на минуточку, сумасшедшая.

— И пусть никто не уйдёт обиженный, — фраза напевно растягивается по ветру. Ванда касается воздуха, ласково гладит прохладный упругий ток, улыбается и выдыхает отрывисто:  
— И пусть никто обиженный не уйдёт.

В саду памяти Чарльза Ксавье почти всегда ветрено и безлюдно. Чёрт знает, почему. Никто не ставил запрета ходить сюда, но обитатели и многочисленные служащие дворца предпочитают проводить свободное время в любой другой точке, но только не здесь. Ванда не понимает. Ей кажется, сложно найти более живописное место. Впрочем, быть может, именно отсутствие здесь кого бы то ни было и придаёт парку главное очарование.

Ветер крепчает. Гладит по волосам и ненавязчиво тянет за длинные рукава, предлагает расправить их крыльями в небо. А потом резко бросает в лицо первые облетевшие листья. Ветер изменчив.

— Простите, профессор, — говорит Ванда каменному надгробию. Неважно, что тела под ним нет и не было. Это — сад памяти. Запечатлённое в камне, деревьях и ветре напоминание, чего стоил нынешний мир. Отец приходит сюда очень редко. Ванда думает — молча удостовериться, что он по-прежнему прав. Пьетро — почти никогда. Ванда знает — ему идеальный мир виделся очень… иначе. Не то чтобы он был решительно недоволен итоговым результатом. Он же не Чарльз Ксавье.

Ветер, ветер — на всём белом свете.

Ванда тоже не Чарльз Ксавье. Ванда даже не Пьетро. Ванде давно плевать, что происходит за стенами если не башни, хранящей в себе ополоумевшую принцессу, то хотя бы дворца. Мир живёт, мир решает себя как проклятое уравнение — сам. Не Ванде вмешиваться. Достаточно. Ей достаточно.

"Благотворительный бал… дети Магнуса", — ветер услужливо расстилает ковровой дорожкой газету.

Откуда бы здесь?

Ванда трогает сероватую, слегка надорванную бумагу босой ступнёй. Как холодную воду. Тонкий след прошлого прикосновения остро горчит тем же ядом, что в её венах с рождения вытеснил кровь. Пьетро бывает… сентиментален. Пьетро, какие бы странные вещи порою ни совершал, помнит всё и всегда, не забывает ни слова, ни взгляда. Ему никогда ни на что не плевать. Лучше бы алый плащ и возможность кроить миры кончиком пальца досталась ему — лучше было бы всем, и особенно им обоим. По крайней мере, Пьетро умеет решать уравнения. Он бы сумел сложить из любых кубиков не только "вечность", но и "любовь" назло всем и всяческим королевам.

"В числе гостей… королева Кении Ороро", — подсказывает газета.

О, да. Пьетро умеет складывать что-то из ничего и решать даже то, что, казалось бы, нерешаемо. Знали бы журналисты, какая удача обломится тем, кто сумеет попасть на тридцатилетие Освобождения. Главный сюрприз предстоящего бала, сенсация каждой передовицы на следующее утро. Помолвка. Долгожданная всеми, необходимая королевствам и вроде бы всему миру, потребованная отцом больше года назад. И наконец-то решённая. Пьетро. И Ороро.

Да чтоб ты сдохла, проклятая вздорная баба.

Ванда трясёт головой, словно рассчитывая таким немудрёным способом избавиться от неположенных мыслей. Эмоций. Нельзя позволять себе лишнего, когда весь мир выстроен из тебя, выращен тонкими ядовитыми стеблями сквозь твои лёгкие откуда-то из глубин маленькой, плотной, режущей пустоты за грудиной.

Но Пьетро.

Что Пьетро?

Да ничего. Женится на Ороро, потому что так надо. Так правильно. Отец сказал — Пьетро сделает. Они решили ещё в тот момент, когда первый росток изменённой реальности лишь собирался проклюнуться между рёбрами — делать всё так, как захочет отец. Всё для желания, ставшего основанием миропорядка. Это — константа по правую сторону знака "равно".

Было так тяжело поначалу, когда Пьетро ещё нельзя было помнить. Потом наладилось. Потом…

Ванда шагает через газету и опускает ногу на середине движения, с хрустом сминая сияющий светской улыбкой портрет Ороро. Перед глазами заманчивая картина — кровавая желтоватая жижа, текущая по серебристому пеплу рассыпавшихся волос. Белые в красном осколки по краю того, что когда-то жило, смеялось, было излюбленным фотокамерами лицом, а теперь лишь зияющая мешанина земли, плоти и крови. Мир не вышел таким идеальным, как было задумано. Мир до сих пор по макушку в дерьме — ни конца ему и ни края. Так почему бы повстанцам не уронить, скажем… Стража на будущую супругу до одури ненавистного им кронпринца? Страшное преступление, истинная трагедия. И хоронить её будут в закрытом гробу, дабы не ужасать обывателей зрелищем смятого в липкую кашу черепа.

Но нет, нельзя.

Ванда расстроенно морщится. Не удержалась. Нельзя было думать об этом. Неправильно. Пьетро бы огорчился — он хочет, чтобы все были счастливы. Он полагает, что счастье Ванды полностью заключено в её детях. Он полагает, что его счастье полностью в том, чтобы она жила.

Он ошибается. Все ошибаются.

Перед глазами заманчивая картина:

Брат улыбается и накрывает ладонью её глаза. Мягко обводит пальцами брови и скулы. Губы его чуть обветрены, шероховаты, но, как всегда, нежны. Руки под её платьем слегка чересчур осторожны — кем бы она ни была для вселенной, но для него навсегда остаётся испуганной хрупкой девочкой в латаной юбке и красном платке. Это приятно — чувствовать себя ею. Чувствовать разницу между своей тонкой кожей и жестковато-упругой, чуточку нечеловеческой — Пьетро. Чувствовать прикосновения там, где им быть не положено с точки зрения мира. Чувствовать его в себе.

Ванда трясёт головой и подставляет ладони ветру. Кожа горит, и в глазах разрастаются алые сполохи. Всё так неправильно.

Пьетро умеет решать уравнения, но Ванда — хаос.

Перед глазами заманчивая картина:

Мир разлетается неисчислимыми переменными и собирается заново. Всё учтено, и никто не уйдёт обиженным. Не застывает в глянцево-алой луже Ксавье, не катится мячиком по камням голова Баки Барнса, снесённая звездным щитом Капитана Америки. Не растекается желтовато-кровавая липкая жижа в мечтах о несбыточном. На месте Сада Памяти — Сад Победы. Завтра благотворительный бал, Пьетро смеётся и обещает не танцевать ни с кем, кроме Ванды — пусть журналисты удавятся на проводах микрофонов. У одного из её сыновей серебристые волосы. Мир идеален.

Но.

Ванда распахивает глаза в ярко-синее небо. По правую сторону знака "равно" чётко выверенная константа. Мир неизменен. Через неделю благотворительный бал, Пьетро женится на Ороро, отец будет счастлив, наверное, секунд двадцать. Немалое достижение.

Жаль только, Ванда совсем не умеет решать уравнения. Ветер пронзительно пахнет розами, из ярких кубиков невозможно сложить слово "вечность", у королевы капризные губы и странная тяга к кошкам, а вместо девочки в латаной юбке и красном платке ополоумевшая принцесса в высокой башне.

Мир не похож на сказку. Мир — уравнение.

Ванда вздыхает, в последний раз позволяя себе на мгновение в красках вообразить разметавшийся пепел запятнанных алым волос. И забывает непозволительную картину. Всё будет правильно.

Жаль только Ванда решительно не дружна с математикой. И, на минуточку, сумасшедшая.

В залитой утренним солнцем просторной детской несколько ярких лучей пробиваются сквозь портьеру. И оседают на серебристых растрёпанных прядях алыми бликами.


End file.
